Blood, Vampires, and Moonlight
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Red sees that Raye is acting strange for the past few weeks and he has to know why. What will happen when he confronts her? RedxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but Raye is mine.**

* * *

It was a typical night at the Smash Mansion. Everyone was getting ready for bed while some decided to stay up longer, mostly with Bowser and Ganondorf. Wario just went chasing after Mario to get him to eat lots of garlic with him while Luigi and King Dedede were just chatting in the living room. Lucas was playing baseball with Ness, using Mr. Saturn as the ball. However, there has been something strange going on lately for a few weeks.

Red's blonde-haired and blue eyed friend Raye was acting strange and he was concerned about it. She would not be in bed until midnight or later. As a roommate of hers, he had to get to the bottom of why she was like this. So that night, he stayed in their room, arms crossed and waiting for her to enter the room before she had to go to wherever. He waited for what seemed to be a couple of hours until she came in, getting her jacket.

"Raye, we need to talk," he spoke in a serious tone.

"It better be quick. I have business to attend to tonight," Raye said, putting her red jean jacket on.

Red soon frowned. "That is what we need to talk about. I want to know where and what you are doing every night!"

Raye also frowned. "What about it? It has nothing to do with you!" She started to head towards the door. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get going."

Before she could have the chance to leave the room, the boy stood in front of the door, blocking her way. She clinched her fists and glared at him coldly.

"Get out of the way, Red!" she commanded.

The Pokemon Trainer shook his head. "I am afraid that I can't do that. You have been acting strangely and I am concerned about you as a friend. You are also not leaving until I get an explanation from you."

Raye growled, "I have no time for this!" She marched forward. "I am asking you one more time; Get out of the way!"

"No!"

The girl soon growled. "I had it with you! I have asked you nicely to get out of the way, and now I have no choice but to do-"

But then she was suddenly sent to the wall by a huge force that came out of nowhere. She groaned as she looked up to see that the force was none other than Charizard, looking at her with sadness and concern in its eyes. Red then slowly walked towards her and she just stayed where she was. He soon knelt in front of her and then lifted her chin to have her look at him in the eyes. She sighed after that.

She spoke calmly, "Fine, I will tell you what I have been doing lately." She pointed to the full moon outside. "You see that full moon? It makes me more active at night and it also makes me stay up more than I usually do."

The boy soon got confused. "What do you mean by that? Are you a werewolf or something."

"Pft! Are you kidding me? Like I would be like those filthy dogs!" Soon the girl darted her eyes at Red's. "Listen Red, if I was a monster, would you still like to be hanging around me?"

Red nodded. "Of course, no matter what! What are you trying to say to me?"

Then she stood as Raye replied to his question, "You see... I am a vampire, so I get really active and crave for blood at night. During the day, I am just an average human. This is what I am during the night." She closed her eyes before she opened them to reveal her eyes to be golden yellow instead of her sky-blue ones. "This is why I am always up late at night. If I just go to sleep like this, I tend to go berserk or worse the night after."

That was when the Pokemon Trainer finally had things cleared up for him. "I get it now. If you were a vampire when you are asleep, you could get so thristy for blood, you would get my blood, right?"

Raye nodded. "That's right. Now do you understand what I am saying?"

Red nodded. "I do. Raye, you're protecting me, aren't you?"

The blonde nodded. "That's right. There may be some vampires who will want to get you since they know it is illegal for a vampire to be with a human, let alone falling in love. However, that was ancient history. We vampires don't care about it now at this time, so we do what we want. The only law we follow is to not harm innocent humans."

"That is amazing. I never knew that there are vampires like that. I thought that they would just suck on any human's blood."

Raye scowled. "Those are stories made by some wannabes whoe just want attention. Most of those facts aren't true, but the whole thing about once a human is bitten by a vampire, they become part of their kind! If you become a vampire, I don't know how the others here will handle it, even your friends and family back at your world would never handle it." She turned away. "That's why I have to stay away from you when I am a vampire..."

Red stepped forward towards her. "Raye, I don't care. If I am a vampire, that'll be fine with me. I don't care as long as I am with you!"

The female vampire turned to him, cupping a hand on his cheek. "Red... I can't allow that. Even if you beg me to make you as part of my kin, I would never let that happen. You are too precious to me for that."

"Raye..."

Then the girl turned away. "I am sorry. I have to go now. See you in the morning."

Before she could leave again, Red soon dashed over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. Raye blushed a crimson red from the sudden contact.

"Let go of me," she spoke, avoiding to look behind at him.

"No, I won't!"

"Red!"

"No!"

Raye soon got fustrated. "What the hell do you want from me?!"

Red soon let out a fustrated growl. "You!"

That got the girl confused. "Huh? You want me? What are you talking about?"

Red's grip on her soon tightened. "Raye... I want you because... I love you..."

"Wh-wha?! Are you for real or are you just saying that so I would not leave?"

"I am for real!" He soon released her. "I love you... I just don't want you to leave me... That is what I have always feared since I first fell in love with you."

Raye slowly turned to him. "Red... I had no idea..." She looked down. "But me as a vampire can be dangerous, so I am not sure if we can have a relationship."

Red soon frowned. "Damn it, Raye! I don't care! How many more times do I have to tell you that?! You think-!"

He was silenced when the female pressed a finger against his lips. He blushed a crimson red, which was more redder than Raye's. The girl let out a giggle and that got him to wonder why she was giggling at him.

She said, "Silly Red. I love you too. I will give this a shot. However, I will try not to drink your blood."

Red chuckled. "I can take the risks of getting bitten. I bet it would not hurt as much."

Raye grinned. She lowered her head and gave him a nip on the neck, sucking a little bit of his blood. Red got goosebumps as he was hearing the soft slurping. He moaned softly as he closed his eyes. It somehow felt nice and then Raye pulled away as she looked up to see his eyes still closed. She smiled.

She asked, "Did you like it? That kind of bite does not turn you into a vampire, you know."

The teenager opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling back. "I know, but it still felt nice."

Raye laughed. "Glad to hear that." She then sighed. "I have to go."

"Wait!" Red cried out. "Can you do me a favor?"

The girl smiled. "What is it?"

The teenager soon held her hand in his. "Stay with me. Just for tonight, please?"

Raye thought about it and then she nodded. "Ok. I'll do it just for you, but only for tonight."

Red was so happy, he just leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, giving her all the love and passion he had held back in that one, long and sweet kiss. She soon closed her eyes and kissed him back, her hands cupping his face. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He then put her against the wall and she responded by letting out a moan. As her lips parted, his tongue entered her mouth, exploring every part of her mouth to taste her. Raye soon inserted her tongue in his mouth at the moment a few seconds after and their tongues were touching each other for a while before they pulled to catch their breath from their kiss.

Raye smiled again. "For a Pokemon trainer, you sure do know how to kiss a girl."

Red grinned. "Same to you." He then picked her up bridal style. "Let's sleep. I am already tired as it is."

"Yeah, I guess so. We better need our rest for tomorrow."

The two soon got in bed and then the Pokemon trainer wrapped his arms around his lover again, pulling her close. The girl responded by snuggling up on him and inhaling his scent. He smelt like a Squirtle; spring-time fresh.

She spoke, "You smell good."

Red blushed. "I know. Ike recommended it for me."

"Ike is sure a great guy."

"He is."

After that, they fell asleep and were just enjoying their time alone, nice and warm under the sheets. For a human and a vampire, love can always conquer all!

* * *

**I was reading Eclipse of the Twilight series when this fic came up in mind. Hope you liked it and be sure to review. Review and I will be so happy that I will be making more than ever!**


End file.
